


Holocausto.

by Fallingdown



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Old Age
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingdown/pseuds/Fallingdown
Summary: "Quizás éste holocausto sea nuestra culpa y haber ardido en pasión nos condena a la rigidez de ir perdiendo la vida."O en donde el tiempo pasa y la vida no espera por nadie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble en donde los años pasan y la mortalidad impide el amor eterno.

_Holocausto:  holocaustum, ὁλόκαυστος, (holókauston) ( ὁλον, (‘completamente’) y καυστος (‘quemado’) )_

_Tus manos se marchitan rápidamente bajo mi mirada atenta._

_¿Sientes dolor cuando tu dermis se desprende de tu cuerpo como si le rechazara?_

_Dime ¿No podríamos haberlo evitado?_

_Tu voz se suaviza con cada gota de lluvia que cae en el mundo._

_¿El pánico te ahoga cuando el sonido no se deprende de tus labios?_

_Dime ¿Será un susurro lo último que escuche de ti?_

_El amor se limita a besos en la frente y manos cogidas sobre la mesa. El dolor en los huesos hace imposible que te abrace al dormir._

 

_Quizás éste holocausto sea nuestra culpa y haber ardido en pasión nos condena a la rigidez de ir perdiendo la vida._

 

_¿Te angustia la idea de partir sin avisar?_

_Dime cariño ¿Después de haber visto ángeles con tus propios ojos no te pena volar lejos ellos?_

_Frente a mi, tus ojos brillan igual que hace cuarenta años y a pesar de que sus labios se han ido agrietado aún encajan perfectamente entre los míos._

_Tus manos aprietan las mías, las risas de nuestros niños son un coro celestial y el más pequeño da sus primeros pasos con ayuda de nuestro hijo._

_Un lágrima se escapa de tus ojos y me inclino- a pesar del peso que siento con cada movimiento- para desaparecerla con mis labios._

_-¿Podrías ser inmortal?_

_\- Eso depende de ti ¿Eso es lo que realmente deseas?- el ronco de tu voz parece doler, como si toda esta vida se hubiera acumulado en una sola pregunta._

_-Con todo mi corazón._

Cómo lamento no haberte dicho te amo una última vez _._

**Author's Note:**

> La muerte es el comienzo de la inmortalidad.  
> (Maximilien Robespierre )


End file.
